


All I Want

by ashavahishta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in the Styles-Tomlinson home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Todo lo que quiero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473437) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire)



Harry may or may not be slightly overexcited about Christmas.

Okay, he's _entirely_ overexcited about Christmas.

He can't help it - there's just so much to look forward to this year. They all get to go home to their families, for one thing. Then there's the fact that it's the first Christmas in his and Louis' new house.

It's also their first Christmas as an out couple. It's the first Christmas they can have their families to stay and not separate themselves, the first Christmas where they can just _be together_ without constantly worrying about consequences.

It's the first Christmas that Harry has really taken on the responsibility of hosting the family dinner, and it's kind of terrifying and awesome at the same time.

 

 

The band is pretty busy at the moment, what with the album only releasing a few weeks ago. Luckily, they're not jumping on any overseas flights just yet; keeping their promo work to the UK and Ireland until after the New Year. It means that between radio interviews and talk show tapings, Harry can slowly start preparing the house for the holidays.

"Don't you think we have enough of those?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrow sceptically as Harry traipses past with the third box of shiny new Christmas decorations in his arms. Louis is sprawled on the couch with his phone out, being absolutely no help whatsoever.

"You can never have enough tinsel," Harry replies, and sets down the box next to their magnificent Christmas tree. It's completely bare at the moment, because Louis insists they can't decorate it until his sisters have arrived to help, it's 'tradition.'

"Sure," Louis says distractedly, riveted by his phone. "Hey, mum wants to know if you've decided what you want her to bring to dinner yet."

"Potatoes," Harry says, having made this decision last night. "Any way she wants, as long as there's enough. Then my mum is doing salad and Gemma's doing roast chicken in case the girls won't eat my turkey."

"And you're doing the rest?"

"Sure," Harry shrugs and decides to leave the decorations alone for now. He slumps onto the couch beside Louis and Louis wraps an arm around him, presses a kiss against his temple.

"Hmm, it's a lot of work to do on your own, Haz."

"I want to do it," Harry argues, tilting his head to look Louis in the eye. "It's our first real Christmas at home, you know? I want to do it right. Besides, I'm not on my own, you're supposed to help me out with this kind of thing."

Louis chuckles. "Only if it doesn't involve me cooking anything, you know how that turns out."

"Yeah, but there's heaps of other stuff to do," Harry says earnestly. "There's the decorations and setting up all the furniture, and serving drinks and all that stuff."

"Well then I will be the best decorator and furniture setter-upper and drinks-server you'll ever have," Louis's voice is light but totally sincere as he adds, "I know how much this means to you, babe. It'll be great."

Harry finds Louis' hand and squeezes tightly. "Yeah, it will be."

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=aRWcSMjApAdcREBoRXFSSIvU.jpg)

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=CKVGmChuSoPukhgftFyPwShi.jpg)

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=tumblr_m8cvdsIC6U1rypb99o1_500.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jay and the girls come visit for the weekend in mid-December, piling in their front door in a storm of scarves and hats, massive coats that Harry has to help wrestle little Daisy out of before they can come inside.

Harry and Louis let the girls take charge of the tree design, waiting patiently for one of them to pick a tinsel colour or a glass bauble before slipping it onto the green branches. Daisy and Phoebe argue in excited little voices about what should go where, while Fizzy and Lottie quietly take over an entire side of the tree for themselves. Jay watches from the doorway with a cup of tea in hand and a fond smile on her face, laughing as Harry indulges Phoebe's wish to be lifted towards the higher branches to sprinkle glitter everywhere she can reach.

By the time they're done, the tree is a bit messy, with glitter everywhere and six different tinsel colours, the baubles a mish-mash of old and new. It's uneven, with Fizzy and Lottie's side neater and prettier, the twins' eclectic and haphazard. Harry's done the upper branches because he's the tallest, but he gladly lifts Phoebe up to take the honour of placing the golden star on the very top of the tree. Then he steps back and wraps his arm around Louis' waist, and allows everyone a moment to survey their work.

“It looks perfect,” Jay comments from the doorway and Harry leans closer into Louis with a smile. “Yeah, it's perfect.”

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=BNXhxTEfzgdIsjqOjTrnerJV.jpg)

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=tree1.jpg)

 

 

They'd already decided that Louis would celebrate his 21st birthday a week early, to avoid being hungover for Christmas day. His party is massive; they fill a London club almost to capacity with friends, both old and new. There's an open bar and thumping music and Louis is totally in his element, ecstatic and wild and beautiful. Harry is nearly out of his mind with happiness all night, drunk not just on the beer but on Louis himself, on his bright blue eyes and his wide, gorgeous smiles. It's the first big party they've attended where they don't have to be careful not to touch, where they can drink as much as they like without worrying they'll accidentally make out in front of a camera. Louis clings to Harry's side all night, pressing kisses to his neck and constantly pulling him into the dancefloor to grind their hips together.

Harry decides to return an old favour and pushes Louis' face into his cake, but he makes up for it by licking it off him afterwards. Louis just giggles and smears icing all over Harry's face until they're both filthy with it, exchanging sweet sugary kisses with sticky lips. By the end of the night, as they're stumbling drunkenly over the threshold of their house and falling into bed fully-clothed, Harry's face hurts from smiling.

 

 

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=ITcfuugajPufPMkfJqSSgWGA.jpg) [ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=oWnDzDwUGTohceJjRkVfGbhQ.jpg)

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=WtNRwkyiKOPtLVKKuBObawSO.jpg)

 

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=kDaUyHnInwDVvRwtwcdjyndX.jpg)

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=EAsrWtWevMUuCbiODIQlJSNH.jpg)

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=YLvgIfbDUWSmnKKteFJGrdxt.jpg)

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=AArabPiEStVunlrMavGXlCfU.jpg)

 

Their house is big, but not big enough to hold both sets of parents plus five sisters (and Gemma's boyfriend Ricky), so their families stay in nearby hotels for the few days leading up to Christmas. Harry and Louis savour the time they get to be around their loved ones, taking the girls out for day-trips to the zoo or treating their parents to dinners at expensive restaurants. The internet goes wild at the constant candid pictures of Harry and Louis out with their families, holding hands and beaming at each other in every single one.

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=tumblr_m6s97waRYM1qi9prno1_250.jpg)

Spending all his time with energetic young girls does have its casualties, and Louis returns from one outing with a bandage wrapped around his left wrist. "Skateboarding," he says with a shrug when Harry asks. "It's barely even a sprain, don't worry." He seems absolutely fine but Harry is still careful not to grab at his arm that day.

Louis is still wearing the bandage the morning of his birthday, when Harry presses him into the mattress and kisses him slow and deep, then slithers down the bed with a sly grin. They stay in bed too late, and emerge in the afternoon with ruffled hair, swollen lips and bashful smiles. Jay and Anne, bless them, have taken the girls out for the day so Harry and Louis have what's left of it to themselves. Harry has plans.

He wants to recreate one of their best dates - the day they spent together in New York last year. They go to Hyde Park for a walk and a bit of football (as much as they can manage with the light dusting of snow on the ground), then sit close together in the booth of a sweet little cafe nearby, sipping hot chocolate. Louis is heavy-lidded and content, still fucked out from their adventurous morning in bed, and it's exactly how Harry loves him best. They hold hands through thick winter gloves as they stroll through familiar London streets, so happy to be home for the occasion. Harry loves London at Christmas; the beautiful lights, the decorations, the bustle and life of the city around them.

In the evening, Harry and Louis have dinner in a beautiful restaurant and flirt lazily over their dessert, exchanging cheeky smiles and long, loaded glances. Then it's off to the West End for a joyous 'Hairspray' show, and coming home late, giggling like schoolboys as they try not to wake their mothers. The gorgeous Christmas tree blinks pretty lights at them from the corner of their living room as Harry wraps his hand around Louis' and tugs him upstairs to bed.

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/?action=view&current=dKTGsiEwyKpUSGZINzZzqSEt.jpg)

Harry wakes up on Christmas morning pleasantly sore in some very interesting places. Louis is still asleep, tucked into Harry's side with his head nuzzled into his neck. Harry rubs his palm absently against the small of Louis' back, noting with pride the little finger-shaped bruises on Louis' pretty hips and strong shoulders. He's sure he left Louis with a beautiful necklace of hickeys and Louis definitely made his own marks on Harry's hips and collarbones. He has no idea which of the marks come from yesterday morning and which from last night. Birthdays are the best.

Louis jerks against him when someone starts banging loudly on their bedroom door.

“LouisandHarry! Wake up wake up wake up, Mum says we can't do presents until you're there and Daisy and me have been waiting for _ages_ ,” Phoebe whines through the door.

Louis groans and tries to bury his face further in Harry's neck, just as Harry glances at the clock. It's barely 8am. “Comin', Pheebs,” he calls, his voice rough. “Give us a few minutes, alright?”

“No, give us a few hours,” Louis grumbles, too quiet for Phoebe to hear. He nips gently at Harry's neck. “You wore me out.”

“You love it,” Harry says with an extremely satisfied grin, and pinches Louis' ass just because he can.

“Hurry up, we're waiting!” Phoebe says again, her voice infused with all the pain and suffering of a nine year old girl being held back from a large pile of shiny things.

“Alright, alright!” Louis yells, unwinding himself from Harry enough to sit up with his back against the headboard. “Seriously, we'll be down in ten minutes, max.”

“You better be!” Phoebe threatens, and they hear her footsteps retreat down the hallway (presumably to bother Gemma and Ricky.)

 

 

Resigned to his fate, Harry begins to climb out of bed but a hand on his wrist makes him pause. He looks down at Louis, confused. “What? Lou, we can't stay in bed, she'll kick down the door.”

“Just a minute,” Louis says, and tugs until Harry falls back onto the mattress beside him. “I want to give you your present before everyone else.”

“Is it hidden in the sheets or something?” Harry asks, amused.

Louis smiles, but he looks oddly nervous. “Not quite.”

“Well come on then!” Harry prompts excitedly. He props himself up against the headboard next to Louis, pulling the sheets up over their laps.

Louis seems to fumble with his words for a moment before he starts. “I – okay, I guess this needs a little explanation. I wanted to do something really special, because this year has been really hard but you've stuck with me, and now we're finally where we want to be and I'm so happy, Haz.”

Harry feels his face break into a dopey smile. “Me too,” he murmurs, and leans in to drop a gentle kiss to Louis' mouth.

“So I was thinking...” Louis continues. “I was thinking about how open you are, and how proud you are to tell everyone how you feel about me, to show that you're mine.” His eyes stray to Harry's left arm – the 'Hi' in Louis' handwriting, the lyrics to the Temper Trap song Harry likes to call theirs, the padlock on his hand and the 'I can't change...' on his wrist which he promptly added 'who I love' to on the day they came out.

“I'm not always as good at showing it as you are,” Louis meets Harry's eyes, makes sure they follow his gaze as he reaches down to the bandage on his left wrist. “But I wanted you to know that...well. I'm yours too.”

Harry watches in shock as Louis starts the unravel the bandage, until it finally falls away to reveal -

“Oh my god, Lou,” Harry whispers. “You got a tattoo for me?”

His heart is pounding and his throat feels dry and there's – there's black ink on Louis' skin, stark against the delicate inside of his wrist and Harry can barely even breathe as he takes it in. It's an infinity symbol with their initials inside each circle, and it's absolutely perfect.

“What do you think?” Louis asks, allowing Harry to take his hand and run his fingers wonderingly against the tattoo. Harry raises wide eyes to Louis' face and just _beams_ at him, allowing to face to show every bit of happiness he feels.

“It's beautiful,” Harry says. He kisses Louis' wrist, lips gentle against the inked skin. “It's gorgeous, it's...it's perfect, Louis.” Louis smiles back at him, relieved and so pleased. Harry kisses him, cupping his palm over Louis' jaw and whispering _thank you_ against his lips.

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=WwgCrVBfUjkuMopqyDSFpmLH.jpg)

 

 

The morning passes quickly, with everyone sprawled on their living room floor surrounded by wrapping paper and exclaiming over their new gifts. Harry is reluctant to leave his place on the sofa, but he's still got so much to do for lunch and he's really quite excited about it.

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=QAwfhabptddwAuZFAJWKTnFg.jpg)

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=305083_10152030361405424_1578764359_n.jpg)

 

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=KtxnChXoBrbDQHvspMSqrKXd.jpg)

 

That evening, when they're full of food and drink, after snowball fights in the yard and hot chocolate with marshmallows, after mistletoe kisses and a couple of Christmas carols, Harry is happily exhausted. The girls put 'Love Actually' on in the background while they play with all their new toys, Gemma has already left for her second Christmas at Ricky's house, and Jay and Anne are still in the kitchen, drinking wine and gossiping. Harry and Louis end up napping on the sofa, draped with the knit blanket Louis' grandmother had sent. When they wake up, Lottie's already tweeted a picture and teases Louis about 'turning into an old softie'. Louis responds to this by burrowing deeper into Harry's arms and pulling the blanket over them both.

[ ](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=HXXDHGCmfTRMNWDkVpNmkjcs.jpg)

Just before bed, Harry and Louis wander into the kitchen to say goodnight to their (very tipsy) mothers. Harry has his fingers wrapped carefully around Louis' wrist, as he has for most of the day. He can't seem to stop touching at Louis' beautiful tattoo.

“God, you're so adorable,” Anne sighs when Harry can't stop himself from bringing Louis' wrist to his mouth so he can kiss the soft skin yet again.

Jay nods in a wobbly sort of way and digs her phone out of her pocket. “C'mon boys, let's get a picture of you on Christmas Day. Do something cute.”

Louis rolls his eyes but Harry doesn't mind. He immediately wraps his arms around Louis' waist from behind, tickling his sides to make Louis laugh. Jay captures the exact moment that Harry leans in to kiss Louis' cheek, his face soft with tenderness. “Got it!” Jay crows happily, and she and Anne happily coo over the photo as Harry and Louis finish the washing up.

“Goodnight,” Louis says pointedly, and gives both women a quick hug.

“It actually is pretty cute,” Louis admits, looking at his twitter on the way up the stairs. “I know,” Harry says, and doesn't tell Louis just yet that he's already changing his profile picture.

 

When they get to their bedroom, Harry lays Louis out and kisses his wrist over and over, traces his tongue over the outline of the tattoo until Louis is whimpering softly beneath him. They'll fall asleep with Harry's fingers wrapped around it, his thumb pressing against the 'H' that's forever marked into Louis' skin.

It's a good Christmas.

[](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=kyJrkBKirZflsEwTwNQRAjYu.jpg) [](http://s24.photobucket.com/albums/c29/Dot1234/fic/?action=view&current=tumblr_m6v0d3jbHk1qcu381o1_500.png)

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> All multimedia work done by yours truly, except for
> 
> (handholding manip by [aliciatommo](http://aliciatommo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, cheek-kissing manip by [werkitlouis](http://werkitlouis.tumblr.com/post/27464219012/werkitlouis-idk-wow-why-is-this-still-getting) on tumblr, many thanks to you very talented people <3)  
> 


End file.
